Things Occuring at Three AM
by Pooch
Summary: Okay, this is REALLY stupid but I just wanted to get back to writing because I need to write because I'm going to go INSANE because I can't see my friends for a while. Here's the stupidity...


Wow, it's been a REEEEEEEALLY long time. It's probably been like, a year, maybe even more. I'm sitting here at my computer at midnight and I feel so incredibly inspired. I have nothing else to do cause my friend has my Playstation, that bitch. Anyway, here we gooooooo. This'll probably be a short one and yeah, it's all based on things me and my friends have actually done.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, stuff belongs to SquareSoft. "Grey Matter" belongs to Oingo Boingo and Danny Elfman.  
  
  
  
  
  
Things Occurring at Three AM  
  
  
Selphie, Quistis and Rinoa were having a girl's night out, all sleeping over at Selphie's. Recently, Selphie had been on a Disney movie kick and since she had a healthy (unhealthy) supply of Disney movies, they had been watching Disney movies all night. They were just finishing up Beauty and the Beast.  
  
"What a great movie," Rinoa sniffed.  
  
"Dude, are you crying?" Quistis asked.  
  
".....Maybe...."   
  
"Rinoa, you cry during everything, what's wrong with you?" Quistis caught one of Rinoa's tears on the tip of her finger.   
  
"It's just so happy! I can't help it!"   
  
"You guys, it's 3:18, are either of you tired?" Selphie questioned.  
  
They both stated at the same time, "No."  
  
"OHMYGOD you guys let's watch The Little Mermaid!!!" Selphie bounced up and down on the couch.   
  
"How many times have you seen that movie in the past week, dude?"   
  
"Seven!" Selphie answered Quistis confidently.  
  
"Okay, fine, but only because I haven't seen it in forever!" Quistis plopped down on the couch. Rinoa sat next to her as Selphie put in the tape. She pressed play and bounced back to the recliner she had claimed as her own. The movie started, and so it began.  
  
The familiar seagulls and dolphins flew and swam, respectively and the movie got into swing. As the small sea horse spoke, announcing stuff, Selphie asked, "What's that thing called again?"  
  
"A sea horse..." said Rinoa.  
  
"Oh cause I just called it a horse fish."  
  
"My god, Selphie. Stop making up words. Just last night you said you wished you glew in the dark, and that the fact that you didn't angrivated you. No wonder you failed English." Quistis laughed. Selphie shushed everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A little while later, the girls were settled in as the familiar tune of "Part of Your World" filled the room. As Ariel swam around her little cavern of human stuff, Selphie sighed.  
  
"God her hair rocks. I wish my hair would do that! I'd marry Ariel for her hair!"  
  
"Yeah dude, it only does that cause she's underwater," Quistis commented.  
  
"So? As long as I got to run my fingers through it, feel the redness, mmm..."  
  
Rinoa and Quistis stared at her.  
  
"...What?"  
  
And, in unison, "Nothing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Again, a while later, Ariel had rescued Eric from dying after his ship sank. As Ariel sat stroking his hair on the beach, Selphie spoke again.  
  
"LOOK! SHE'S OUT OF THE WATER AND HER HAIR STILL ROCKS!"  
  
"My God, that lucky bitch," Rinoa sighed.  
  
"You guys, she's animated, of course she's perfect. We're not animated." Rinoa and Selphie stared at Quistis. "Oh yeah... eh our hair rocks too."  
  
"But look! Hers is a solid mass of red and she can run a freakin' fork through it! I wish I could do that."  
  
"You know what guys, I'm hungry, let's take a break and feed."  
  
"Yeah, food sounds good," Rinoa agreed. "Selphie, make us pizza or something."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Selphie went into the kitchen and started humming a tune while getting the frozen pizza out of the freezer. She started shaking her hips as she sang a bass line. She prepared the pizza, humming the song and still shaking her butt. She began hitting a pretend xylophone with pretend mallets, and after putting it in the oven, she broke out into song.  
  
"They say you're stupid, that you're... too young to vote, that you'll... swallow anything that they... shove down your throat.  
  
"They say you can't think, that you... haven't got a braaaiiin, they say... you're just there to listen that you're just... being trained. There's something inside your head! Dododododododo! There's something inside your head! There's something inside your head! There's something inside your head!"  
  
Quistis and Rinoa watched as she moon walked across the kitchen and backed her ass up as she kept singing.  
  
"They say you lost the ability to even think. That your tiny little brain, slipped down the kitchen sink. They say that you'll buy anything that they turn your way. That you'll listen to everything, that they decide to play."  
  
Selphie stopped dancing crazy and leaned over the table with a pretend microphone. "Grey matter, grey matter! Ooh oh oh ohhhhh. Grey matter, grey matter. Oh oh oh ohhhhh. Grey matter, grey ma..."  
  
Selphie finally noticed Rinoa and Quistis staring at her. Selphie smiled and blushed, backing away from the table she was in the process of getting on top of.   
  
"Just make the stupid pizza, dude," Quistis said, and that Selphie did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end of the movie finally arrived, and as Ariel was saying goodbye to her father and she was finally being with Eric, Rinoa burst into tears and Quistis rolled her eyes. Selphie teared and said quietly, "God her hair rocks..." Quistis again rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to take out her contacts and go to bed.   
  
Rinoa and Selphie sat holding eachother, crying.   
  
"Why can't my hair do that?"  
  
"I WANT A MAAAAAAN!!!!!!"  
  
"Dude, you have Squall!" Quistis shouted from the bathroom.  
  
Rinoa stopped crying and smiled dumbly, "Oh yeah!"  
  
Alex, the author, walked in the front door. "Hi guys, I'm really sorry for putting you in such a horrible, horrible fanfic. Nobody deserves this. Quick, I need an audience! Rinoa! Make out with Quistis!"  
  
Rinoa and Quistis kissed passionately on the couch and after much foreplay, Selphie joined in and they had a huge lesbian orgy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow that turned out so incredibly stupid. Eh, gotta start out with something, right? I'll get better, I promise. Oh my god, I just thought of a really good fic, I'll write that one. For now, SUFFER WITH THIS ONE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA ::is the biggest loser on earth:: 


End file.
